Pensamiento
by iChocolateConMiel
Summary: Mi corazón, sigue creyendo aún me amas... Basada en la canción de Eva Ayllon - Y qué de mi.


Disclaimmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no, a Rumiko Takahashi. Al igual que los personajes, la letra de la canción tampoco me pertenece, si no, a Eva Ayllon.

Pensamiento

* * *

><p>- Vamos Kagome, ¿No es la primera vez que cantas en frente de él no? - Trató de animar la castaña de coleta alta.<p>

- Si, pero esta vez es diferente - Respondió a su vez, la famosa cantante Kagome Higurashi.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ELLA esta aquí.

Y era cierto. Kagome ya no aguantaba la agonía que sentía cada vez que los veía juntos. "Se lo merecen" Pensaba ella, pero no era así.

Kagome e InuYasha eran una pareja perfecta hasta que llegó un amor del pasado llamada Kikyo, haciendo que el ambarino quisiera estar con ella otra vez.

Y pasó eso. Después de engaños, la azabache comprendió que ellos estaban destinados, pero el destino de ella era, solo ver a su amado ser feliz a lado de otra mujer.

- ¡Señorita Kagome, sale en un minuto! - Advirtió un miembro de producción

- De acuerdo.

Las luces alumbraban una silla donde rápidamente, apareció Kagome vestida con un vestido rojo que tenía una abertura al lado de la pierna derecha. Llevaba el cabello suelto dejando al aire sus rebeldes ondas.

Cogió el micrófono y alzó la vista para buscarlo disimuladamente con la mirada mientras se presentaba.

Y lo encontró.

Le dolió en cierta forma al ver la escena en donde los encontró con la mirada.

- "Él está... Él la está besando" - Quería cantar y rápidamente salir de ahí para no verlos más - "Esta bien Kagome. Concentraré y tal vez ya no te duela verlo así de feliz" - Se animó.

Empezaron los acordes de guitarra y todos inmediatamente callaron y se acomodaron para mirar al frente.

Me dijeron que es mentira, que tú la dejas

Que la quieres todavía, que son pareja

Lo vio mirarla y ella correspondió la mirada. Kikyo tan solo escuchaba.

Que tu vives donde vive, y estas contento.

Que lo que me prometiste parece un cuento

Y sí. Él le prometió muchas cosas que ella, ingenua, las creyó y ahora le duele. Le duele que todo haya sido una ilusión, que los besos hayan sido una mentira, que los abrazos hayan sido algo cualquiera.

Yo no creo pero escucho, lo que me dicen

Pasa el tiempo siguen juntos, serán felices

Que si me quisieras, vivirías conmigo

Pero es ella tu _mujer_, y está contigo

Dios, ¿Por qué tiene que sentirse así de fatal?, si él ya no la ama, no la amó, y no la amará.

Sentía sus ojos escocer, lágrimas rogaban por salir.

¿Y qué de mi?

Que sigo sola y a esperar por ti

Que no me muevo sigo estando aquí

Con tu recuerdo aquí en mi cama

Ella pensaba que su cerebro y su corazón solo quería sufrir, porque en ese instante, una lágrima solitaria bajó por su blanca mejilla.

InuYasha lo notó, y comprendió que ella sigue sufriendo. Mierda, si que era una maldito por amar a dos mujeres, pero sea quien sea con quien se quedara, iba a sufrir en silencio. Y ¿cómo no sufrir?, si anhelaba poder sentir su suave piel, quería sentir su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer bajo el suyo, quería escucharla gemir su nombre, porque ÉL era el único hombre que la hacia vibrar de gozo...pero no, el ya no era apto para eso, ya le causó mucho daño.

¿Y que de mi?

Que soy la misma y es el mismo amor

Que no me olvido y que mi corazón... Sigue creyendo que aun me amas.

Por eso... pregunto

Sus miradas se mantenían fijas. Kikyo entendía muy bien que pasaba y se sentía culpable por arruinar una linda relación, pero la situación era crítica.

Kagome vio como en ese instante llego un niño, poco más de 2 años, que se acercaba feliz a abrasar al peli-negro. Se quedó sorprendida porque leyó que sus labios decían felices "chichi-ue" y el aludido volteó, lo vió, y con una sonrisa le movió los cabellos hasta desordenarlos.

Me dijeron que es mentira, que tú la dejas

Que la quieres todavía, que son pareja

Que tu vives donde vive, y estas contento

Que lo que me prometiste parece un cuento

Me doy cuenta que no puedo...cambiar mi suerte

Que parece que sería como perderte

Se muy bien que la esperanza no la he perdido

Pero ella tu mujer y está contigo

Entonces entendió que tenia que cambiar la letra de la canción, porque ella acababa de perder las esperanzas de que algún día, el regresaría.

¿Y qué de mi?

Que sigo sola y a esperar por ti

Que no me muevo sigo estando aquí

Con tu recuerdo aquí en mi cama

Cerró lo ojos mientras mas lágrimas brotaban. Fundió su dolor y agonía con la música, y siguió cantando.

¿Y que de mí?

Que soy la misma y es el mismo amor

Que no me olvido y que mi corazón... Sigue creyendo que aun me amas.

Pregunto...

¿Y qué de mi?

La canción había concluido.

Se despidió con un suave gracias y se fue. Sango no estaba así que camino hasta su camerino para cambiarse y en él, encontró una nota de ella en donde explicaba por qué se fue.

Mientras que el hombre de la familia Taisho, fue a buscar a Kagome. Kikyo ya lo sabia, en fin, ellos no habían tenido una buena despedida ¿no?

- ¡Kagome!...¿¡Donde te habias metido?! - Exclamaba InuYasha al encontrarla en un árbol y no uno cualquiera, sino en el Goshiboku.

- ¿Que querías?

- Yo solo... Mira, perdóname ¿si?. Ya se que nunca consiguiré tu perdón, pero...

- Dejalo - Interrumpió Kagome - No te esfuerces, yo te perdono por que la culpa fue mía.

- No Kagome...

-Yo fui quien decidió permanecer a tu lado, yo fui quien quiso amarte a ti, yo soy la que te sigo amando a ti.

- Kagome, yo tambien te sigo amando, pero..

- No, tu ya no me amas. Quizás, todo lo que me prometiste tenían intenciones de ser reales, pero no fue así.

- Pero Kagome...

- ¿Recuerdas este árbol? - Ella tocó el árbol e inmediatamente se sintió en paz.

- Si, fue donde nos conocimos - Expreso con una sonrisa, también tocándolo.

Hubo un gran silencia, que para ambos, era muy cómodo. Ellos se sentían bien cada vez que estaban juntos.

- ¿Ahora entiendes InuYasha?

- Pequeña...

- No! - Se exaltó Kagome rompiendo la paz entre ambos y soltando todas las lágrimas que escondía siempre - No me vuelvas a llamar así. Duele, duele mucho saber que no estarás a mi lado cada vez que despierte, duele mucho saber que no volveré a sentirte, duele mucho saber que eres feliz con otra persona que no soy yo, duele mucho saber que fruto de ese amor, ahora tienen un niño. Duele, duele cada vez que me cruzo contigo y me recuerdas que no soy lo sufiencientemente fuerte para poder olvidarte.

- ...

- Este amor solo era una ilusión que llego a mayores, solo fue un momento agradable. Solo fue un pensamiento.

- Chichi-ue! Chichi-ue! - Escucharon a un niño llamando a su padre.

- Ve, te están esperando.

- Perdón Kagome

Luego de eso, InuYasha salió disparado al ver que su hijo casi se cae. Kagome los vio y sonrió un poco al saber que él era feliz. Si, quizás su amor era una ilusión.

Quizás su amor era un pensamiento...

* * *

><p>Cuando tenga tiempo, edito las faltas horrográficas xD<p> 


End file.
